


A fitting end. (Ariel)

by MadClairvoyant



Series: Fitting ends for pretty princesses [1]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadClairvoyant/pseuds/MadClairvoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daughter of the sea, a human in face, a fish in tail, foam at heart. What a way to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fitting end. (Ariel)

A daughter of the sea, a human in face, a fish in tail, foam at heart.

Those were what mermaids were. They had once all been fish, but longed to be human. They needed no witch, for their desire turned them into this abhorrent mutant; a human and a fish. They had no freedom, trapped in this form for their selfish wish. The only thing they gained was a beautiful voice, which they used to lure in human sailors. Every time, they would try to drag them down, as yet another human keepsake, but it was difficult because they stopped breathing after reaching a certain depth. Yet there was one little mermaid who would never rest. She had, in her three hundred years, always yearned to be more; to be completely human.

A daughter of the sea, a human in face, a fish in tail, foam at heart.

The sea witch had agreed to help her, on the condition that she gave away her voice, and that she got the human prince to kiss her. That was no problem to her. After all, she had already lured him into her clutches, and all she had to do is attract his attention. She was confident she could do it. It would be easy indeed. Happily, she sealed the deal. That was her biggest mistake.

A daughter of the sea, a human in face, a fish in tail, foam at heart.

On land, on the third day, she stared at the stupid human boy. He was her ticket to freedom, but now that was destroyed. Her time was up. She could feel it in her bones. Slowly, her hair began to churn slightly, and the red tint was spreading. Frantically, she tried to grip at it, but it did not work. Her hand slipped against it, and it too bubbled slightly. Recoiling at the sight, she turned around, only to feel her sight blurring, filled with round things. A searing pain shot through her, feeling like she was being slowly pulled apart. Writhing in agony made it worse. Her very essence was being torn. Parts of her dissolved into whitish water, and she screamed soundlessly until that part of her was foam too. As she disappeared into her fate, the very last things that remained were her two little fins, reminding her of her punishment; she was foam, and then a fish, but in her folly, she had squandered both, and she was now nothing.

A daughter of the sea, a human in face, a fish in tail, foam at heart.


End file.
